Yrael's Song
by KibethTheDisreputable
Summary: Not really as song, but it's about Yrael's binding to the Charter. From Kibeth's POV. Please R&R!!
1. Chapter 1: Kibeth

A/N: I do not own any of these characters (though I wish I did...) and I would never take credit for them.   
All credit goes to the mastermind of the Charter, Garth Nix.  
  
A/N: As I said in me profile thing, this is a bad interpretation of Nix's works, but oh well. I gotta do what I gotta do.   
If some of the genders are wrong (of the original Charters) I'm sorry. It's not my fault that I read it wrong.   
Well, okay, yeah it is, but that's not the point.  
  
A/N: (again) Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't the poem Sabriel learns from the girl on Nestowe define   
who each of the Charters' decendants were? In other words, Ranna's decendant are the royal line, Mosrael's are the   
Abhorsens, Kibeth and Belgaer's decendants are the Wallmakers (i.e. Sameth) and Dyrim's are the Clayr, right??   
If not, then I'm really confused, lol. Can someone help me on this?  
  
*******  
  
Kibeth sighed as she walked down a well-beaten path through the woods near the Charters' cavern. She   
liked it well enough; Astarael had put hours of work into it before the First Death and it provided plenty of safety   
( in more ways than one) to the Seven Shiners. Kibeth just felt that she needed more freedom. More room to move   
and walk.   
  
Ashes and dust, Kibeth thought as she reminisced the land after the binding of the Destroyer. The land   
was like new again, fresh and green, safe, and full of the beginnings of new lives. But nothing, no one, and no sight,   
no matter how cheerful or inspiring, could remove the memories from Kibeth's tired mind. Ashes and dust. Death and   
destruction.  
  
The third Shiner stopped in the middle of a clearing and sat on a tree trunk. Her black hair fell like a waterfall   
on to her shoulder and into her face, but she didn't notice. Her olive-tan skin began to get hot in the sun,   
but she felt none of the heat. Her eyes, dark and brown with warmth, were staring off into space. She started as   
she heard a sharp snapping sound and turned to see the grinning face of Mosrael.   
  
Mosrael, the second Shiner, was a cheerful, almost abnormally energetic person. He had very pale skin,   
dark brown hair, and even darker eyes that danced with mishchief. No matter how careless he seemed, however,   
he was the peacemaker of the Charters, mostly because he could send any of the Seven to Death, and bring them  
back anytime he wished. Kibeth's temper and sharp tongue had been the cause of many unwillling trips to Death,   
only to be brought back at the sound of Mosrael's harsh voice.  
  
"What?" Kibeth asked irritably. She had been walking alone to get away from the other six, not wanting to be   
followed.  
  
"Now, now, Kibeth," Mosrael chided, as if her were speaking to a child. "No need to be so testy. I just   
wanted to find out why you and Saraneth were fighting this morning."  
  
Kibeth sighed.  
  
"He was being Mr. Controlling again," she said. Mosrael rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ummm, well, isn't that kind of his job?"  
  
"That's not the point." Kibeth glared at the Waker.  
  
He grinned mischieviously back and Kibeth suddenly found herself back in Death, as she had been not   
three hours before.  
  
"Curse you, Mosrael!" she screamed in the direction of Life's border. Frowning, she looked around and was   
startled by the lack of Dead in the First Precinct. She was suddenly hit with a wave a nausea and snapped back   
into Life.   
  
As soon as she recovered, she glared at Mosrael, and before he could open his mouth, she sang a note of  
her own. Mosrael suddenly stood and walked jerkily down the path her had come on. Kibeth laughed as Mosreal   
tried desperatly to turn, but her song had sent him walking, and that he would do until he reached the cavern again.  
  
Suddenly she heard a voice in the wind.  
  
"Kibeth!!" it yelled. Kibeth identified it as Saraneth's booming voice. She frowned.  
  
"What did I do now?" she muttered to herself. She suddenly felt her will being bound to Saraneth's call,  
and she screamed at him.  
  
"I can come on my own, thank you!"  
  
She walked down the path again and across the river, back to the cavern. She walked down the steps,   
down the hall and into the main room.  
  
"What?" she asked. The other six Charters were staring at Kibeth, with the exception of Mosreal, who   
was shooting her deadly looks.  
  
"Look, Kibeth, we need to put all grudges aside for now. Yrael is..." Saraneth started. His dark blue eyes   
flashed under his blonde hair. His tan skin looked strange in the flickering torch-light.  
  
"What has he done now?" Kibeth asked irritably, her eyes blazing.  
  
"Nothing. Or at least, nothing yet. He's being difficult, however, and..." Saraneth started again.  
  
"Difficult? Well, that's nothing we can't handle. We're the Charters, he's...a byproduct. An afterthought,"  
Kibeth said.  
  
"Stop interrupting me!" Saraneth boomed. Kibeth glared at him. "He's talking of Orannis again. Talking of  
how he'll join the Destroyer if It comes back."  
  
"Well, then we just...I don't know. Don't let It come back." Kibeth shrugged.  
  
"It's not that simple," Ranna, the smallest, most quiet Charter said softly. Her brown hair and bright green  
eyes both shimmered softly in the pale light of the wall torches. "After we give ourselves to the Charter, we won't  
be around to stop anything from happening."  
  
"Our blockaids will stop anything from happening. No one would dare try to dig It up. Who would want to?"  
Kibeth asked, ignoring the comment about giving herself to the Charter.  
  
"Someone truly evil." Everyone turned to look at Dyrim. The usually talkitive blonde have been uncharacteristically   
quiet. Her blueeyes looked tired and dull, unusual for the cheery, bright-eyed Seer.  
  
"Exactly. And we don't want that to happen, so something must be done," Astarael added. She stood   
next to Saraneth. Astarael was tall, thin, and had spindly arms and legs. Her hair was dark blonde, her eyes brown.  
She had a saddness to her that the other Charters lacked. Her nickname was The Weeper.  
  
"That's why we're going to go talk to him. Well, except for you and Belgaer," Saraneth said.  
  
"Why not us?" Kibeth asked. She knew the answer, but she had to make sure.  
  
"You would be too biased. We don't need to have someone defending him. If Yrael askes to see you two  
specifically, them we'll take him here," Saraneth answered.  
  
Kibeth nodded irritably.   
  
*******  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter! Please R&R. Construcive criticism is encouranged, and flames are accepted with   
justification. Thanks!! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Charters

A/N: I don't own nothin'. Nada. Zip. Yeah.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all who reviewed the first chapter!! I feel special!! (I would like to thank the Acadamy *sniffle*   
Wait...wrong award. Never mind) Please keep 'em coming, 'cause the more reviews, the longer the story. Well, I   
don't want to write it to death, but I'll post until its finished if I get reviews.  
  
A/N: Yes, Carmerethiel, I do underestimate myself most of the time. Thanks for the encouragement!! It's truly   
appreciated.   
  
A/N: Garurugeek, thank you for the constructive critisim. I did, after all, ask for it. I agree with you, to a certain  
extent, that they are powerful and they would not show TOO many petty emotions. I, however, am the QUEEN of   
petty emotions (I'll roll my eyes at just about anything) and that tends to refelct in my writing. I know that doesn't   
make much sense, after all, I am me and the Charters are entirely different, but that's just how I write. They are   
never really characterized in any of the books, so I think of them as being just as petty as the rest of us. Just   
because they are powerful does not mean that they are completely incapable of human emotion. Sabriel was powerful  
(not a good example, I know) was was Lirael (hey, she DID defeat Orannis, just as the Shiners did) and both of them   
were known to be petty at times. As I said before, thanks for the input. Keep it coming!!  
  
*******  
  
The others had gone, leaving only Kibeth and Belgaer in the cavern. Kibeth glowered as she read under   
the light of the torches. Belgaer was sitting on the ground next to her bench, deep in thought.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Kibeth asked, vainly trying to start a conversation with the ever-quiet   
Thinker.  
  
"Hmm?" Belgaer asked absently. "Oh, nothing."  
  
Kibeth sighed, and took another stab at conversation.  
  
"Why do you think they'd want us to stay here?" she prodded.  
  
Belgaer sighed.  
  
"They didn't want us to be biased," he said with a shrug in his usual monotone.  
  
"Well, yes, they said that. Can you be more specific? After all, you were around when they were debating  
all of this."  
  
Belgaer sighed and turned to Kibeth, placing a hand on her knee.  
  
"You know as well as I do." He gave her a meaningful look.  
  
Kibeth sighed. She pulled herself up onto the bench and returned to her book. Belgaer shrugged and went   
back to his trance-like state. He leaned against one of the rock walls and pulled one of his knees up so that it rested  
against his chest. His blonde hair and tan skin were subdued by the fire light of the cavern. His green eyes reflected  
the light, but he saw none of it. He suddenly vanished in a flash of light and was in Death  
  
Walking quietly, the Thinker sloshed with the current towards the first gate. He drew a shiny metal object  
out of his cloak. It was a bell; the first. Ranna.   
  
Belgaer rang the miniscule bell, listening carefully to the echoes. He yawned and then turned in alarm.   
Something had come out of Life. He sighed with relief when he saw it was only Kibeth. Smiling at her, he led the   
Walker back to Life's border.  
  
"Why the rush to get out?" she asked him, tossing a curious glance in his direction.  
  
"The First Gate was stilled. I saw no reason to tarry," Belgaer reponded with a shrug in his usual monotone.  
  
Kibeth frowned at the bell he was still holding.  
  
"Ranna?" she asked. He nodded. Her frown smoothed and she replaced it with a smile. "It's good to see   
you're so dedicated to those things. I'll never have your patience."  
  
Belgaer gave her an uncharacteristic grin.  
  
"Just because you have to have everything done quickly doesn't mean everyone else in the world does."  
  
"Why shouldn't they? My way is ALWAYS right," Kibeth said with fake superiority. Belgaer snorted.  
  
Kibeth grinned at him and picked her book back up.  
  
"What are you reading?" Belgaer asked.  
  
"Something Mosrael is working on. He's not done yet, but he thinks he might call it 'The Dead Book', or   
'The Book of the Dead'. It's quite interesting. He's mostly waiting for you to get those bells done."  
  
Belgaer just shook his head. Kibeth grinned and continued reading. She jumped with a start at the sound   
of a loud banging noise from the other end of the cavern, toward the entrace.  
  
"They must have brought Yrael back..." Kibeth muttered. There was the sound of footsteps clattering   
down the hall. Saraneth appeared first.   
  
"He requested to see you."  
  
Kibeth held back the 'I told you so'.  
  
Astarael walked in, with Ranna and Dyrim in tow. Yrael walked in next, followed closely by Mosrael. He   
looked at Kibeth balefully.   
  
Kibeth returned the contempt with a look of little or no expression. Blegaer stood by her and placed one   
of his large hands on her shoulder. He could see her jaw clenching and unclenching as the muscles in her neck   
strained from the effort of her trying to keep quiet.   
  
Yrael walked forward and stood in front of the two Wallmakers. His hair was pale and glowing oddly in the   
firelight. His pale skin was lighter than his hair, lighter even than Astarael's and Mosrael's skin. He smiled ominously  
and looked at Kibeth with his glowing green eyes.  
  
"Hello," he said quietly, his eyes flicking briefly from Kibeth to Belgaer. He returned his gaze to the Walker.  
"Mother."  
  
********  
  
A/N: WAIT!! Don't leave. Remember, when Sabriel and her father were walking through Death back to the reservoir,   
Abhorsen said that Mogget (i.e. Yrael) was either the Wallmaker's last creation or their child. Don't worry, the   
explination of this is all explained in the next chapter. Sorry that this one was so short. R&R!!  
  
Jujubae 


	3. Chapter 3: The Binding of Yrael

A/N: Haha...time for chapter three!! I suppose you're all waiting for an explanation. Don't worry...you'll get it. In this chapter, I mean.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to all the reviewers!! *Hugs teddy bear that has the word 'Review' written across it's chest* They make me feel special!!  
  
A/N: Sorry this was so slow in coming. I'm sorta on an original fic binge, so this got swept to the side for a while. Yeah.  
  
A/N: Regarding the genders of the Charters-I have based them on knowledge and assumption. Kibeth (Abhorsen spoiler) is female because the Disreputable Dog was the Disreputable Bitch. Bitch referring to female dog, not evil person. Astarael is female. Ranna, though many people didn't catch this, is female, because of a sentence in Lirael when Sabriel is talking about Kerrigor. She says, "Ranna holds her hand more firmly on Kerrigor than she does Mogget" or something like that. The rest are assumptions, and if you have a problem with them, please tell me.  
  
A/N: (Last one, I swear!!) random-candle, I may be wrong on this, but I'm pretty sure that Kibeth and Belgaer are the Wallmakers. After all, the were the first ones to ever be on Earth at all, so they must have been doing something, right? According to the poem in Sabriel, "three and five became stone and mortar". Three is Kibeth and five is Belgaer. Stone and mortar directly refers to the wall. I think.  
  
*******  
  
Kibeth stared open mouthed at the now-grinning Yrael. Regaining composure, she looked at him as if he were some sort of nasty bug.  
  
"I'm not really your mother, you know," she said, trying desperately not to sound strained. It didn't work. Her voice cracked, and Yrael noticed.  
  
"You and Belgaer created me, did you not?" he asked with a smug smile.  
  
Belgaer looked at Yrael. "Well..." he started.  
  
Kibeth cut in. "You worthless...."  
  
Belgaer slapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shh. Yrael, yes, Kibeth and I are your...parents. But not in the way you think of it. We created you from Free Magic, but you are still part of the Charter, whether you like it or not," he said.  
  
Yrael continued to smile in his own glittering sort of way.  
  
"Mother, don't look at me with such contempt," he said in sardonic anguish. "It makes me feel.inadequate."  
  
Kibeth freed herself of Belgaer's hold.  
  
"You are inadequate, you worthless lump of Free Magic!" she growled.  
  
Yrael's grin vanished. A look of pure scorn crossed his face. Kibeth gasped as Yrael started to glow. The lines of his body faded, he seemed to stretch to an unnatural length. He became painfully thin and tall, taller than even Mosrael and Saraneth. He turned a blue-ish white color, and seemed to burn with a blinding fire.  
  
"Yrael." Kibeth started. Belgaer jumped in.  
  
"Yrael! Do not think that just because you are able to switch from your human form to your Free Magic form freely makes you more powerful than the Charters. We created you from the Charter, and just because you did not join with us does not mean we don't have power over you." With that, he pulled a large metal ring out from behind his back and swung it over Yrael's neck.  
  
Yrael looked down at the metallic circle.  
  
"Ha! You think that some.toy.can bind me? You think wrong. You are the Charters, but in making me, you.." He started to say. The ring seemed to have cut off his ability to speak. He choked, and as the red of the ring's ruby started to spread, he turned to look at Kibeth.  
  
"Mother.." He gasped.  
  
Kibeth glared at him. "Do not take me for a fool, Yrael. I am one of the Wallmakers. You were our child. Now you are nothing but a relic. You are not giving yourself to the Charter, so you do not deserve to live as one of us. You are forever bound to Mosrael's line, the Abhorsens. You will serve his ancestors until the end of time, or until one of them sets you free."  
  
Belgaer stepped forward and rang a large bell. Its sound cut through the quiet of the cave like the roar of an angry bear. Yrael screamed and diminished. Sitting in front of the Charters was a small white cat with strangely bright green eyes.  
  
"It is done," Mosrael murmured.  
  
*******  
  
How.interesting. Ok, fine, it sucked. The fic isn't over yet. I have every intention of making it five chapters long. You'll see.Lirael and Sam are gonna be in the last one. Fun fun fun. No, it's not romance. You sickos. They're related. Ick.  
  
Hahaha.  
  
KTD 


	4. Chapter 4: Lady Astarael

A/N: Thank you, silent H!!! Finally, someone who believes me!! Lol.I win!! Not really, but that's not the point.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is the fourth chapter. (Readers: No shit, Sherlock) I get to make up a character in this one!! Whee!!! You'll see.  
  
A/N: "When you see a stranger, follow him!!" Whee..you'd have to have seen "Cowboy Bebop" to understand. Keep in mind, while writing this fic, I was sick, tired, and I couldn't get that song from "The Real World" out of my head. You know, the one that's all "There are three hundred steps to my bed.and I've had too many bottles of wine." Anyone know the song? If so, please tell so I can download it!!  
  
A/N: ElvenJedi, I'm glad that this is your kind of fic. See, 'cause it means that I'm not the only one with my perspective, and I'm not as twisted as I thought I was!! Also, about your comments; you're right, it would just end in an e-mail war, so I'll just keep my little mouth shut.  
  
A/N: Last note, I swear!! Okay, for this chapter all of you will have to pretend with me that all of the Charters except for Saraneth and Astarael (the two that remained in full) all became sort of like Kibeth, with little soapstone carvings and their hand-me-down remnants. So just bear with me and try to be open-minded okiedokie? It'll all be explained better in the fic.  
  
******* He crept through the tree, stalking quietly along the branches, his claws half-drawn. His bright green eyes glittered as they looked down at the ground below and slightly north of him.  
  
There it was. The House. A tall, white stone house with a glittering red- tile roof. There was one inhabitant inside. He was unaware of his small guest, a guest that would be with him and his ancestors until the end of time, or until one of them foolishly set him free.  
  
His gaze shifted from the House to the well that was due east of him. He could see it clearly from his place in the Great Fig Tree. The well was old, older than the Fig Tree, older than the rose garden, both of which had been there years before the House. The well was as old as the island. It had been the first thing created after the island. It was now covered with a circular cover of wooden planks that were strangely resistant to rotting. The cover was held down by four bronze chains. "The breath of my children" it stated plainly.  
  
The small white cat hissed. He had enough memory of the place, despite his years of coma-like sleep. Enough memory to dislike, even loath the place. It was the place of his binding, no, his imprisonment, and he had every right to hate it.  
  
He leapt from the tree and trotted to the House, where a door was opened for him. He walked unstopped up the main stair, and was finally in the Hall, where the Abhorsen was. He jumped up onto a wine cabinet and then gracefully leapt into the rafters. Walking silently, the cat moved until he was just above the Abhorsen's head. He waited for the sending to leave and took the opportunity to jump onto the man's head.  
  
"Ow!" he exclaimed, reaching up to grab the furry creature that had just landed on his head.  
  
"You may not look much like your great-great-grandfather, but you are certainly just as stupid," the cat said as he wriggled out of the man's grasp and landed with a small thunk on the table.  
  
"Wha-what are you?" the man asked.  
  
"Cat. Well, no, not really. Name of Mogget. For now, at least," the cat replied. Hmm.good intro. I'll have to remember that, he thought.  
  
"What do you mean 'well, no, not really'?" the ever-suspicious Abhorsen persisted.  
  
Mogget sighed, his green eyes glittering with distaste as he looked the man up and down.  
  
"Simple. I'm not really a cat. You don't need to know any more."  
  
"And what's this talk of my great-great-grandfather?"  
  
"Aren't you annoyingly curious? Second Shiner. Mosrael. Easy enough for even a simpleton like you to grasp."  
  
The man frowned and Mogget hissed in exasperation.  
  
"Stupid boy. No more than a child, by my standards. Mosrael had a son with a common woman. This son was your great-grandfather. He, in turn, married a woman who had Caramidael, your grandmother, who had your mother, who married and had you. Tieran. Fifth Abhorsen. Can I get some fish?"  
  
Tieran looked at the cat who was returning his gaze with a glare.  
  
"I'll.I'll have the sendings bring some. Why are you here?"  
  
Mogget sighed.  
  
"Imprisoned, for now, and bound to the service of the Abhorsen. Have the fish newly-caught, preferably still moving. I'll be back later."  
  
With that, he jumped off the table and ran out the Hall and back outside. He trotted to the rose garden, and, slowly, as if stalking an unwitting mouse, he walked up to the well. It had not been a well many years ago, but someone had converted it into one, probably to make it less conspicuous. Mogget glared at it, and read the marks on the top of the lid.  
  
"Breath of my Children." he murmured to himself. He knew who was down there. Lady Astarael, first Abhorsen-in-Waiting. Mogget was not a child of Astarael, but he knew how to get into the well. He leapt gracefully onto the well's lid and lifted his paw so that it hovered about an inch above one of the Charter marks that was carved onto the wood. He cast the mark and gently laid his paw onto the mark, then stepped back. He sat on his haunches, waiting.  
  
A few seconds later, a small hole appeared in the wood. A bronze ladder rose to meet the cat, who jumped onto it and climbed down. The hole in the wood closed behind him.  
  
Mogget was halfway down the ladder when he smelled it.  
  
"Rosemary and amaranth." he muttered. "Fidelity in love. I knew she was still here."  
  
He reached the bottom of the ladder and started walking. He trotted down the passageways, through small caves, and stopped when he heard it. He cocked one ear, and nodded to himself.  
  
Up ahead, over the gentle trickle of the underground stream, he could hear a woman crying.  
  
Astarael. Weeper.  
  
He walked into the main chamber of the cavern, that hated chamber where he had been bound so many years before. He had little memory of the chamber itself, but he remembered the woman quite clearly.  
  
She sat in the center of the chamber on a huge pedestal. As usual, she was dressed in all black, her long robes and dress draped elegantly over her bare feet. Her hair, usually shoulder-length, fell to the edge of the pedestal. It looked darker to Mogget, and he realized with a start that it was not dark blonde as he remembered it, but black, like Mosrael's had been. Her pale skin glowed in the fire light. Her cheeks shined wet with tears.  
  
Despite her apparent distress, her dark eyes remained sharp. They snapped to Mogget, who froze as he stalked to her resting place.  
  
"Yrael. What do you want?" she asked, not even sounding surprised that he was there.  
  
"I've come to check up on you and the rest of the Charters," Mogget intoned. "And it's Mogget now. There's no point in calling me Yrael until I am free."  
  
Astarael sat up straighter and glared at him.  
  
"That will not be soon."  
  
Mogget sighed and settled himself down in front of her. She looked down at him, tears still streaming down her face. She wanted to stop crying, but no though could ease her saddened mind.  
  
"I've come to discuss what has happened to the other Charters," Mogget intoned simply.  
  
Astarael looked at him through shining eyes.  
  
"The five that gave themselves to the Charter have remnants. They are soapstone carvings that are either cats, like yourself, or dogs, that can be called forth using a simple sending spell."  
  
"Alright, let's work in descending order. Nine is, as the old song says 'broken in two and buried under hill'. Eight, that's me, sits right here before you. Seven sits sobbing hopelessly before me. Where is Six, the ever-charming Binder?" Mogget asked.  
  
Astarael looked at him balefully.  
  
"Saraneth lives in a cavern in Mount Aunden. The area is strangely without Dead, even for a place with a Charter Stone. He spends his time posing as a merchant in Aunden, walking by the ocean and generally avoiding the public while still observing society as we know it."  
  
"So he's not a total recluse." Mogget mused with a sly look at Astarael. "What about Five, beloved Belgaer?"  
  
Astarael smiled ruefully.  
  
"He is a soapstone carving of a dog; a light-tan, green eyed dog, after summoning. His remnant is in a cavern near the Wall. Belgaer wished to be surrounded by his works, so in the cavern, his statue sits on a small Charter Stone encircled by a bandolier of bells," the Weeper replied.  
  
"And Four, the Seer?"  
  
"It seemed fit that the first of the Clayr would live in the Clayr's Glacier. She is a soapstone cat, white and blue-eyed. She is in a small chamber off the Observatory."  
  
Mogget's eyes gleamed as he thought of the next Charter.  
  
"And Kibeth? Where is she, the ever-tempestuous one?"  
  
"Strangely enough, she is also in the Clayr's Glacier, in a chamber in the Library. She rests as a dog as well, on the third plinth past the Moon Gate. A Stilken rests under the floor of her chamber."  
  
"What about Mosrael?" Mogget asked, his voice low. "Where is your beloved Abhorsen?"  
  
Astarael sighed and bit her lip to keep from crying even harder. She had loved Mosrael, and even though her love was returned, he had met a common woman that had later carried his child. One of many hurts that the Weeper felt.  
  
"In a cavern in the Long Cliffs, resting under the Steps. He faced them with brick so he could hide more effectively. He is a black cat with brown eyes when he is summoned."  
  
"Finally, for I fear your patience with me is thinning, where is lovely little Ranna?"  
  
"In an underground chamber off the Royal Reservoir in Belisaere. Also a cat. She guards her ancestors by simply being there. All of the Charters are in Death, past the Ninth gate. When summoned they send a spirit of their spirit to take on the form of the soapstone animal. Now, Mogget, I trust you can find your own way out."  
  
Mogget simply nodded in his agreement. He went back through the tunnels, up the ladder, through the rose garden, and back into the house. Abhorsen was waiting for him with a plate of fish.  
  
Mogget looked up at him.  
  
"You waited?"  
  
Tieran shrugged.  
  
"Sure, why not? By the way, where were you?"  
  
"Visiting an old colleague, if you will. Not that it's any of your business. Well, it sort of is. She is a relative of yours, of sorts. Never mind. Hand over the fish."  
  
Tieran set the plate down and walked away, shaking his head. Mogget bent down and consumed the fish, the little Saraneth on his collar jingling as he swallowed. He looked around the room and sighed.  
  
"Thus begins my servitude," he muttered. "Mosrael's Get will pay. So will the Wallmakers, if I ever see them again."  
  
He finished his fish and headed to the Study.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Only one left!! I know this chapter was kinda pointless, but I had a plot bunny in my head, and I couldn't just ignore it. Be patient on the next one, it may take a while. Love you all, and come back for the next chapter!!  
  
KTD 


End file.
